Death W th 0ut L fe
by AzealOfTheDarkRose
Summary: Alone and lost, a boy searches for love and answers in a world separated by time and technology. He finds himself linked to an old and misunderstood tale, one that can change his life forever or end it at a moments notice.
1. the senseless unknown

Thoughts, unknown voice, boy

_**Thoughts**__, unknown voice,_ boy

_Death with out life_

_(crowds of people walk by a boy of unknown age, with dark long hair ending in short blending white. fear noticeably among their faces, the fear of not know what he is capable of and as a few good minded people walk by to check on him they are scared off by the pure darkened red eye that Pearce's the soul)_

_**Fear is that all I seem to see what is so wrong with me I wont hurt them.**_ He is unsettled by life and its mysteries. Worried of staying in one place, he stands with a swift movement not noticed by the random passing people and walks slowly through a seemingly repetitive forest. _**No sound no life**_ He states within his own mind._"Oh but u will my little friend u will" _A darkened voice commands his attention which he does not wish to give away happily.

"Who's there?" He speaks tiredly and of a hint of annoyance.

_**Why is that voice so familiar? **_It tares at his mind to imagine that he might know this voice "_what do you not know me?" _the voice asks intrigued and somewhat annoyed

"Go away leave me alone who ever you are" waving a hand through the air as if dismissing the voices

_That's just not possible boy._ A glimpse of laughter forms among the words spoken by the voice

"Why…why is it not possible? It's a simple task" Again trying to dismiss the voice he moves into a clearing with no grass no wind just one tree that seems to blow with out the help of wind, he reaches out to feel this large tree with black and purple flowers growing on every branch.

_hehehe because im afraid you must die here. _The voices laughter stops the boy from touching the tree as an intensifying pain causes the boy to buckle over spitting blood

"W…ha…t w…why" He is lost to what he has done to deserve this, to why he has come to be hunted by this pain

_Because here you are nothing just a thought you don't exist. _The voice says now taunting him with doubtful thoughts_**im not real? That can't be…how? No I must be real…I must.**_

His arm bears blackened symbols before his screaming eyes as the world fades to an emptiness all that is heard is the menacing chuckle of the murdering voice.

_Hahaha it is amusing to watch you wallow in your own weak life. _The boy lay fallen next to the tree for time to consume and life to discard just as before left alone condemned to his own hated thoughts

(To be continued...) 


	2. 2 for a negative affect

Girl thoughts, girl, extra, boy

**Girl thoughts**, girl, extra, boy

_(A small girl with black hair and a sweet voice notices a boy leaning against a tree with blood on his shirt she walks slowly up to him greeting him as though nothing is wrong) _

"Hello?" she says through thin air to an unresponsive body

**Is he alive?** She picks up a stick and jabs him slightly then not wanting to be caught throws the stick behind her **where is all this blood coming from. He has no cuts.** She studies his shirt looking for any wound as in the back round she puts aside the low sound of a stick that was stepped on lightly and crushed.

"_you shouldn't be out here alone you could get hurt" _A man stops a few feet from her with a dagger on his hip and a look that's show the intent of killing his pray he has been hunting for weeks.

"No you couldn't have caught up that fast," jerking around to see the man her eyes widen at the sight of the dagger.

"how long did you plan on running?" he walks closer drawing his knife another sudden movement forces her eyes to grow with fear and surprise ,an arm black as death reaches past the girl grabbing at the mans throat and squeezing, choking the life out of the hunter the boy some how alive standing before the man throat in hand begins to speak with hate lingering in his voice

"_**Why are their people in the world like you? I pity you so much that I am happy to end your life" **_the man having no time to be afraid for his life goes limp and falls from the boy's hand.

**It's that boy he looked so innocent on the ground I can feel the hate coming from him and his arm… **stares at the blacken arm covered in symbols with wonder and sadness in her eyes

he boys falls to the ground holding his arm screaming till unocuousness and pace find him while tears flow from his eyes, the girl rushes to his side trying to sooth him, she whispers in his ear while moving him

"Why did u help me it hurts you that's just stupid…brave but stupid"

Laying his head in her lap, she softly runs her hand down his head and runs a thought through her mind that she will take him home.

"Who ever you are thank you"


	3. flushing as a flower

Girl, girl thoughts, boy, boy's thoughts

_Girl_, _**girl thoughts**_, boy, **boy's thoughts**

(The girl had carried him home hoping he was not hurt because of her entering a small house of wood with a small rose garden set just to the right of the door to point to the alluring grass hill to the east)

"_My name is Mia but you probably can't hear me so I'm just talking to my self," she says as entering the house and laying him upon the only bed _

_He stirs and looks up at her_

**she is quite beautiful but why isn't she afraid of me and what happened back there I didn't want her to die she seemed so nice to me and that guy last I remember is that he fell and my arm stared hurting who am I…what am I**

"Name?" What is that?" all he can remember is being alone.

She lunges and hugs his neck forgetting that she doesn't know him

"_your alive!" _she squealed in an overly excited voice then realizing that she hugged him Mia backs away blushing _"a name is what people call each other silly"__** he's cute even if he does have that odd arm which seems to be normal now.**_ She stares at his bare chest not able to look away she blushes again when he speaks.

"Mia huh I don't have a name as you call it but yours is very pretty" proud of him self that he had heard her when she said her name

**A name how would I get one of those? Was I supposed to have one? **He thinks hard with a saddened face.

_**I will not ask him about his arm right now I should cheer him up**_

"_Hey are you hungry I made some food its Pali leafs and some toast with jelly"_

His stomach growls from the mention of food as she hands a plate out to him he devours this unknown food with respect for her ability to cook.

"This is great can I have more please?" he asks softly not wanting to be rude

(She blushes at his enjoyment)

"_As long as it makes you feel better"_ but is was too late that cute boy with and odd arm was fast asleep curled with her pillow to his stomach


	4. life with mia

(Mia stands over his still sleeping body as night falls over the hills at time she catches her self-staring at him with a newfound care in her eyes)

_(Mia stands over his still sleeping body as night falls over the hills at time she catches her self-staring at him with a newfound care in her eyes)_

_Mia, __**mia's thoughts**_ boy, boys_** thought's**_

Mia looks out the window in an odd daze alone with her thoughts for the moment. _**Such a short time it has been and already I care about the boy his eyes draw me closer while my fear pushes me away for some reason I want to lay next to him and feel his warmth.**_

He rolls over in the bed mumbling as mia walks closer to him he grabs her shirt pulling down on her shirt so to make her sit on the bed. _**Is he having a dream? He has his arms wrapped around my waist so softly I feel like sleeping. **_The boy still asleep pulls her to his chest and mia slowly falls to sleep

_**...later in the night...**_

The boy found his way out side after waking to such a beautiful girl in his arm he had cool off he battles over wither or not to return to her soft alluring body for comfort.

"I wish I hadn't woke up her smell kept me safe from my dreams" talking to the stars as he stops at the top of the hill his eyes widen at the sight of a large field of flowers all glowing a crystal purple and blue among them a small animal dashes from time to time innocently with these new sights and mia in his mind the old world he knew fades slowly away from him hiding behind barriers but a question still burns in his mind as he returns to the house opening the door to see mia sitting on the edge of the bed and a worried look on her face

"Go back to sleep mia you look tired" he worriedly demands

_"I can't for some reason I can't" _he lays down on the bed, as she looks at him_** Maybe it because...**_

he is asleep before she can think or say another word once again in a daze she find her self put one arm beneath his chest and wrapping her body around his chest, through his sleep he hears her soft whispers.

_"I'm sorry but for some reason I feel as though I need u" _These last words linger through out his mind for the night as she hangs on to him as though the night would take him from her.


	5. waterfall fun

Waking to a body clutched to him the boy searches his thoughts for that aching question he continues to ask him self

_Waking to a body clutched to him the boy searches his thoughts for that aching question he continues to ask him self._

Boy,** thoughts**, _girl_,_** thoughts**_

"Who am I?" the boy whispers under his breath cautiously as to not wake the warm body next to his. He moves slightly and places a pillow in his place in Mia's arms hoping this would not disturb her. **I hear water near here and my clothes are clean did she do that for me? **He walks to the door pushing on it lightly and steps out side to a soft rain with the promise of sunlight to follow it.

Stretching "where is that water at I need a bath" he follows the sound of the rushing water to find a large waterfall and three huge stones leading across the pond to it. **This is amazing I have never seen water do this before now. **His eyes pounding in to the sight with his jaw left to hang open.

_"Are you enjoying this place" _a cheerful voice approaches him and he some how not suppressed, but relived to see her there.

"I take it you slept well?" he turns his head to look at her while stepping closer to the water.

"I did, but you for got something" Mia brings a hand from behind her back with a pillow in it and tosses it at his face playfully._** Odd though how when he left I could not sleep. **_She watches as the pillow fly's through the air.

"I did what..." not having enough time to notice the object flung at him he is pounded in the face and falls into the water laughing.

_"Hehehe...should have be paying atteion." _she proclaims innocently and walks closer to giggle at his misfortune

"Oh? So should you" he reaches an arm out and pulls her down with him soaking them both with water and laughter. **Is the happiness I feel when im around her? If so then it is a nice feeling, it reminds me of that tree...**

Memories of what happened flowed through his mind unwittingly his arm gave a sharp pain staring to her; he sunk his head under the water shoving aside those thoughts for the events of now.

_They both seemed happy there within that pond ruled by the waterfall but as they watched each other, something else watched Mia's home_


	6. For the Blood of Fight and Tears

The two return home after a joyful play in the pond not knowing of the dangerous eyes that followed them from the forest

_The two return home after a joyful play in the pond not knowing of the dangerous eyes that followed them from the forest_

_Mia,_ boy,_** Zane**_, **roki**

_As Mia and the boy approach the worn door of her home in silence she decides to spark the conversation at the door halting their entry. _

"_Can I sleep next to you again?"She asks embarrassed at her own question._

"Not unless when we do you wrap your arms around me again" he breaths after a short pause to think.

…………………………………………….**In the forest………………………………………**

"**Error records not found" **_a small machine speaks dull words to two mildly muscled men hiding among the shrubbery_

"**roki I thought Cida said they had records on him"**_the man with short black hair ending in white at the tips and wearing full black stealth suit with a set of blood red gloves holding afrustrated scowl on his face, says to his partner whom is exactly the same height but wearing a pure white suit with long dark blue hair and a look of amusement on his face, they both having one hand on the curved swords on their hips. Roki answers _

"_**well it doesn't matter Zane we do it just like Cida said to quick and fast so he doesn't have time to use that arm or worse activate it..."**__ he claims lingering on the word "it" they both nod and stand slowly noticing that what they want is only but a few yards away._

"_**Wellaren't I lucky I don't have to track him down" **__Zane says happily knowing he can be lazy for just a while longer._

"_**Oh shut up we have a problem he is with a girl form this world look you dill toad" **__Roki says with annoyance and worry as he slaps Zane in the back of the head. _

"_**Aw man now that does suck we have to kill her" **__Zane rose as he speaks drawing his sword and then chants words to it. "__**για το φόβο και το αίμα ξυπνήστε" **__the sword wraps sharp bladed chains around it self and his hand as Roki rolls his eyes and decides not to follow the example. _

"_**do u really thin that was necessary? Are u that lazy?"**_

……………_**..….….Mia, boy………………………**_

_Mia is once again taken away by his look staring at his body as he reaches his hand over to grab hers. "this time Mia no pillow throwing" he lets out a short laugh and reaches closer to her hand but then the snap of bone is heard as his reach is cut short by a heavy long chain his eye suddenly turning a darkened red and flowing as though they were water them self's_

…………_Roki, Zane……….._

_Roki and Zane stand a few feet form the boy and Mia as roki curses at Zane. "__**Dehi verkon!" **__he exclaims in an unknown language and speaks again __**"why did you do that look at his eyes! Now I have to activate mine you worthless piece of crap!" **__roki puts his hand on his hip to draw his sword and chants "touch of death breath" his sword shines and splits into two different swords that grow larger and look as though they weigh more than a tree._

"_**what I didn't think it would activate so fast even with it broken he can still activate the second one hurry up roki I'm going to need some help. **__Zane says as the chain rattles slightly away from him and he has to pull in order to keep his balance._

"_Who are you and why are you hurting him!" Mia screams as she latches on to the boy's body holding him in place. Roki liking to talk before his kill speaks first._

"_**third branch of the Tahl Kai group ordered to capture and deactivate project Senkai I am Roki and my friend here is Zane, but I seem to have a problem an lets say add on to our mission that would be you and since you're here too we have to go ahead and kill you along with him" **__Zane is pulled forward again by the boy as roki stops speaking to glace at the project he curses him self for letting a small wave of fear shake him the boy notices and smiles with the thought of killing Zane first._

"_what's wrong Zane can't hold on let go of my arm so I can show you how to grip something" the boy says finally setting the thought of seeing Mia getting killed into his mind._

"_don't go please it only hurts you don't fight them run please" Mia begs as tears flow down her cheeks and is pushed away by the boys left hand he stares down at her his eyes normal and soft then whispers to her._

"_We can't run they would only find us again and then what am I to let them kill the one thing that makes me happy? Am I to allow them to take our peacefulness away?" He asks already knowing the answer and continues to speak "this is ours here let them come they shall die here". He kisses her lightly on the cheek and turns toward Zane and Roki his eyes once again back to the lust for a kill look, he swings to the left and steps away from Mia dragging Zane with him into the contents of the open field being watched by a hill ,with the fight distanced from her it forces the two men to retreat to where the boy wants to battle. _

"_**Why don't we start this then?" **__says Zane who was getting impatient as did not like to talk before a fight._

"**Yes I agree with you Zane we shall start this now!"**

_Roki whips his right heavy sword around and cracks the ground sending a shock wave to the boy ripping into his skin the boy clenches his teeth but doesn't cry out as both roki and Zane stand there waiting for the dust to clear_


	7. Soft wings

This is something new I am trying telling if u want me to keep it in this version or go back to the regular changing fonts per character

This is something new I am trying telling if u want me to keep it in this version or go back to the regular changing fonts per character

_fear was what had filled the air when the dust began to settle Mia on her knees staring at the spot where he was or had been trying not to cry forcing her self not to think about what she seen those two men Zane and Roki they stood there smiling almost laughing Mia wished they would go away far away somewhere in her mind she believed he was still alive behind that cloud the tears started again unwittingly_

_Mia spoke with a broken voice trying to sound angry. "You" she pointed at Zane and Roki "stay away from him doesn't even look at him!" Mia screamed the last of her statement and stood to protect him only to fall again when a light arose from the dust knocking Zane against a tree and shattering his weapon Roki jumps startled as Mia yells in joy of him being alive_

_"Felix! You are... huh why did I say that" is that his name how did I know that she tough to her self as he burst from the cloud and charged at roki. My name? that was it I know it now thank you Mia sit for awhile longer ill protect you forever I promise Felix said within his mind when roki countered his blow he jumped in the air and slammed down hard with a seemingly invisible blade bringing roki to his knees._

_Mia sat there wondering about Felix she wanted to hug him so bad she needed his touch his breath and his seemingly always warm touch her eyes flicked with sleep at just the thought of it all seemed be setting in he feel to his knees in front of her with a grunt he feel gracefully into her lap._

_An unknown journal left in time alone to be whisked away by the winds and halted from decay only by an unseen magic_  
_**journal entry 001 date-??**_

_I walked so far it seems to never end in this world life and death coexist so easily it hard to understand why I am still here to do such a bidding among this world...I fear later on I will regret what I have done here in this land and time but for now I shall wonder on watching the fear on those humans faces when they see a monster such as me covered in scars of death and panting with life running from my finger tips..._

_Mia found her way in his closed eyes transfixed she try's to speak to him "Felix please wake up I need u to see those wonderful eyes please!" Mia is alone in side their home with him laying on the bed lost to all thoughts she holds on to his body desperate not to cry again._

_"stay by my side and believe in me ill always protect u Mia..."Felix doesn't open his eyes but finds a wake of small strength to say these words as the surprised Mia looks up from his chest he leans in closer to her electricity filling the air between them guiding them nearer is a passion hidden within a deep moment_

_Felix slowly opens his eyes to a shining light from one of the windows holding his hand up to block it he notices soft warm skin touching his looking down Mia had fallen asleep on top of him and looked as though she had little sleep holding a smile within his eyes Felix leans down and kisses her lips softly led on by a surprisingly stronger kiss from her that took hold of their passion and ran it through them noticing the deep blush on her cheeks he smiles still in a daze and leans in to kiss her again she readies her self for another wave as he smirks saying in an almost whisper "Good morning Mia"_


	8. A peacefull moment

(the continued story)

"it nice to wake up to you smiling miaso you mind if i cook today?" he asked with intrest wondering if she was hungry as he admired her soft eyes touching over his soul he smiled agian as he tired to stand she clung to him whispering

"you dont have to get up yet do you?" with her soft voice striking him but still he stood carrying her effortlessly to the table and placing her on it he smiled

"mia i do belive you have carried me here two times already i think its my turn to take care of you.." he paused "its only fair of course so please let me do it

" he kissed her cheek lightly making her blush deep red , he took his opening and walked to the stone oven laying some water in a pot on the stove he started the fire and let it boil as he looked in the small storage compartment.

"to the left" she whispered softly still bluhing her thoughts ran wild making her turn away when he smiled at her.

"thank you" he voice soft and alluring he reached for some odd shaped food that looked much like an egg to him which only make it more complex to think about as he stood and turned on his heel he grabed somehting to cook them on humming soft song to him self.

"what is that your singing?" she said not directly looking at felix

"hmm? its something i made up just now thinking about you makes me want to hum or sing though you can bet im not singing for you im just to shy" he grins at her ,then quickly looks away not wanting her to see his blush that came after he tought about singing to Mia.

"w..hat?" she couldnt belive her ears. did he really like me? she thought as she hid her face and bit her lip at his comment it seemed so , this of couse made her heart beat in excitement as he slid a bowl of soup in font of her along with a flower in a vase followed by the egg on the plate,

"i hope you like it Mia...i worked with what you have here it seems i dont know what most of this food is but somehow its all familar." he said as his eye glazed over in thought again she watched him and looked at his hand on the table.

"i love it thank you very much" she placed her hand on his then was supprised by him when he intwined thier fingers and pulled a chiar next to her as she ate with a slight red on her cheeks and a all to ovuios grin.

(to be continued...:ah yes i need to know if my readers want the next chapter to be a journal entry or to move along with the story adding the journal in later) 


	9. past within the furture

**Journal entry 002 :Date: 2??**

I had found my self lost among a large city that annoyingly sparkled with life and brimed as the center of happiness here seemed to be of a crystal like waterfall and the lake beholding it back and forth bodies would swim across it so nimbly and yet at the same time they all so chatty and alive had no idea what illed the world out side this place. i had to laugh to my self when i seen a place for hunting for it baffled me that they would fight for trophy and so much amusement...i do note this city is spoiled from the out side world most is likely why i am subject to stares and whispers almost as if they have not seen my weapon and coat before even now as i write a little thing sits next to me giggling and watching me with interest she seems to want to see my book so i shall return later with more information on my travels...**end entry**

insert entry: unknown

_hello people who read this I'm reline don't mind me I'm just reading what what mister big scary guy wrote though I'm not sacred of him i like to stare at his eyes they uh uh draw me in he he. he went to get some food...i lost me mommy and daddy along time along so he said i should eat something though i don't think he has the money to bu...OH! he brought a whole bag back how did he get that? he says stop writing in his book and that we are going to eat in the Field where he feels most comfortable... uh oh he is in a hurry and wants the boo..._**_end reline's entry_**

that girl is as bother like none other though she isn't afraid or suspicious of me. some how i feel sorry for her losing her parents and to want but a unexplained disappearance i sigh at the thought of it because i know well who may have killed them and even now i can see they watch this girl for the moment to kill her this is enough writing for now i shall write again after our dinner...**end entry**

real time:

he had known this house would be hot in weather on such a sunny day as this but his body wasn't ready for it to be a steam bath in the house so they casually strolled out side and walked along up the short grassed hill that captured the wild within this area, Felix turned to Mia squeezing her hand

"Mia tell me about the water fall please" his eyes gleamed in hope as she searched for an answer in her eyes she turned and kissed his cheek making him blink in surprise then smile at her, after some time of watching the lush landscape roll along hill to hill Mia spoke in a voice lost in past times

"i will gladly tell you about it" she paused retrieving the information from her mind "long ago there was a city surrounding the water fall they lived peacefully lost to how the world was changing out side of the city every day was the same routine and only those whom could be trusted to keep ow the out side world was to them self's where allowed to venture out for food or scrap for other materials form long lost cites eventually they where named wanders whom the city loved them very much and embraced thier returns, their peace was perfect for them until around 200 C.E" Felix gave a frown but decided to wait and ask about this "C.E" that complexed him he smiled as she continued with an explanation he was so willing to wait for.

* * *


	10. unexpected vistor

"C

"C.E stands for celestial entity which is the measurement in years back then and in some places now they still use it." He looked far more confused then when she started and sighed happily when she continued  
"well you when a stranger came into town he had met a little girl or so that how the story was started the first day its said that they went into a field and…."

**journal entry 003 date C.E 200**

we made it to the field but it just our luck that a leno showed up that beast was after me of course I endangered the girls life an now she lay here bruised from when it struck her out of then at then charged at me. Its confusing to her now that when she woke up and found my arm looked charred and broken I commented it was fine and now she seems intent on tending to it…the beast was about 10 ft in height though it seemed easily bigger due to the long hind legs it stood on all fours and spiked hair ran from its head to half way down its back which had symbols of it of which I am very familiar with they have been sending them after me since I had escaped their grasps now that leno had gone and hurt her and still she insist on helping me even though she is hurt.

**real time**

Mia and Felix stood their thinking back on what she just said he wondered what had happened to the man and girl but he had little time to think to him self because the second he glanced at Mia she was flung backwards away from him by a huge claw a growl came from behind him as he turned he found him self face to face with snarling teeth of a huge beast it seemed familiar to him like he had seen it before but once again his thoughts where cut short by a blow to his head and the thud of his body slamming into a tree.

"w…hat ugh was that" Felix stood shaking some using the tree as a support as the huge claw spun at him, he ducked just in time the tree behind him shattering into tiny razor sharp splinters he cried out as they dug into his back along with a set of teeth moving to snap at him he screamed out loud and thrust his fist at the teeth closing his eyes feeling the contact pain shot through him but through the crack of his own bone he heard they cry of the beast far louder than his own.

Mia had not seen the beast but when it struck her she landed in a grass patch her vision was blurred and she tired to focus after hearing screams and a large crash then the death cry of the attacker she saw now what was happening and she gave a loud gasp Felix's arm was burned and broken and the beast had a symbol on it leg "what's going on here" she whispered to her self.


	11. Two Moon and One night

Ch 11 Two moons, one night

**journal entry 004 date C.E 201.**

Had it been a year since then? possibly longer i am not so sure anymore the little girl had grown so quickly, and yet i still stood still in time haunted by what was chasing us and by now even she had begun to develop skills of her own surprisingly she, is very limber and aggressive when fighting and at times before had been a help in fights with Leno's minions not that i had a choice, though i have to say to anyone else it would seem funny i would listen to this little girl,yet...i find my self dependent on her cheery mood and upbeat style of living life. somehow now i am more into a fight, that may be cause i have something to protect and in a way it's making me stronger.

**Real Time.**

Mia stared at Felix with interest and wonder as he stood with a limp arm and leaning slightly against the tree, or at least what was left of the tree. she had made little sense of what had gone on...only after a few minutes did she take a big breath to assess the area around her as she pushed down with her hands against the soft and torn grass around her. after a short grunt from the dull pain in her back as she stood with reluctance. "Felix? you ok... i mean...uh is your arm...what happ..." she stuttered with the words in her mind as Felix slipped to the ground exhausted and gasping for air every muscle in his arm reined with fire that only continued to replay continuously to the broken bones and scorched arm, of which now only had his gaze on it a gaze that was looking further away , deep into something that wasn't quite there. his body gave a slight jolt with her voice, Mia's the voice that cut right through him ,and with a tilt of his head he looked at her now. to Felix it seemed that he had be enchanted but somehow he knew she would never or possibly could never do that to him, for all he knew she didn't have any powers.

"Mia...?" his voice cracked, yet still was soft and low. "you are still Alive?!" the excitement clearly building in his words when he slid his un injured arm along the broken tree so as to help balance him, but this did no good for the rush of blood and pain sent him into a spiral of pain and fear of moving. "Mia...i ...i lo..." his words cut off short by the sharp stab of pain through his arm and side as he hit the ground with a hard thud of a seemingly lifeless body.

"nooo!!" Mia cried out as she sprung forward to his side ignoring the beast near them and lifting his head into her lap. "why...why do you continue to get hurt...why must it be you who saves every one would it be alright to run for once or let someone else fight?" she cried between pauses the tears flowing freely now as she combed a hand softly through his hair what else could she do? how can she thought her self unable to help him but willing to try anything for him, as she leaned over his body sobbing softly into the night. only then did she realize where they are,with a low gasp she looked around in wonder. "i forgot about this place you know Felix its covered in petals at night from trees nearby, when it gets wet out here the petals glow in the moon light and its as if you are standing in a ocean of color" she spoke to him as if he was there, breathing and answering her unasked questions. the tears started again but she was smiling this time, smiling for him cause she knew its what he would want as she looked down at him softly and caringly she let out a small laugh. "hey handsome what do you say we go home for a while?"she waited for a response...none though she expected this it still brought on a sigh as Mia lifted him onto her back cringing at the sight of his arm when it slung around her, but letting the thoughts of what happened to him settle in the back of her mind she to a step forward leaning into the weight and began to walk,each step rustling the petals softly to rise in the air and be caught in the wind, once in the center she stopped and looked behind her the steps clearly seen on their past,that she wished so dearly would be gone. " why cant we just be happy? or just allowed to live alone..." she sighed and too a step back in surprise as the wind rushed along the field picking up the petals and rushing them in every direction turning and spiraling to the ground only to be picked up again, she blinked and turned around..." Felix...this is for us i wish you could see this, because this is the one moment i will call ours" a small tear ran down the side of her cheek as she sighed.slowly and softly words appeared in her ear they sounded almost nonexistent, as if not even a part of this world, words that made her heart jump and her sight falter for a moment three words Mia thought she would never hear.she whispered them back to make sure they where real "i love you" of course they where real but, where and who could they have been from. she paused in thought. "Felix! " her head turned abruptly to him only to have her excitement to fall down slowly when she saw he had not moved, but somewhere in side she knew it was him...it had to be him.

**journal entry 005 date C.E 201.**

it has been a month since i last wrote in here i would just like to start out with a very important point. That month was very,how should i put this...dangerous and eye opening. it started with the dreams of another world and another time...i couldn't tell what was going on but i felt pain and love mixed into one bigger emotion, or feeling, that was to protect...much what i feel for the girl sleeping at my side near the fire as i am trying my best not to wake the little thing i must write slowly. the second thing that happened is that we where found by a small scout group of five Leno followers...or maybe it had been more, but back to my point when i awoke they had already surrounded us and the girl up before me was standing in front of me in my morning daze, she stood there just as if waiting for something to happened and only a few moments later it did her back lit up as two forms came from here they where as if luminescent wings and now i along with, the followers where in a confused daze yet i stood quickly grabbing what i could to protect her...my sword...it seems so useless now so...unneeded. It was as I have heard said "unbelievable" when they charged at us she whipped around two and crushed them into the ground almost effortlessly, then a third as it jumped at my head i blinked in surprise at the mangled body on the ground and jumped at the last two slicing clear through the center of the first and landing my foot across the second sliding along the ground and slamming it into a nearby tree. with all this going on i wondered where she had gone to only to hear the small sound of her body hit the ground and the tired breathing of a little girl who needed a rest, sound asleep. even in my confusion i couldn't help but smile for her.

* * *

note: this was a hard one cause i had been having a block lately and people tend to read then not review which really makes me think they hate it O.o; so please if you do read this review for me and my writing sanity. thank you! -


End file.
